


The Little Dragon Prince

by Lavenderdrake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderdrake/pseuds/Lavenderdrake
Summary: How the Dragon Prince got his scar.Have you heard the tale of the young Dragon Prince who wanders this land on an impossible quest?No?Then listen well to my tale.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 502





	The Little Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeia721](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia721/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honor Among Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344355) by [cassiopeia721](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia721/pseuds/cassiopeia721). 



Listen well to my tale of a kingdom far from here but not so long ago. This great kingdom was ruled by a Dragon King, the Lord of scale and flame. The Dragon King was a greedy, avaricious ruler who constantly grasped for more territory and gold and power.  
His eldest son was different though.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal.

The Dragon Prince was kind and clever. He saw that the true wealth of his kingdom lay in its people, not its gold or its lands.  
The Dragon Prince would happily spread his little wings over his people to protect them from any harm.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

One day though he heard of a plan. A plan the Dragon King approved of.  
An entire clutch of eggs were to be sacrificed, to be destroyed by their enemies so the Dragon King could gain a small portion of territory.  
A clutch of forty one eggs. Forty one children offered to death to satisfy the Dragon King’s greed.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The Dragon Prince argued against this plan, it was a betrayal of their people, their children, their kingdom.  
The Dragon King raged at his son. To say such things was a grave disrespect to his father. He challenged his little hatchling of a son to a Dragon’s Dual.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The noble Prince refused to fight, for how could he fight his own father. He was an obedient and faithful son. It was unthinkable. The Dragon Prince begged his father’s forgiveness for he meant no disrespect. He only wished to protect his people, as he had always done.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The Dragon King berated and scorned his son for this “cowardice”. Finally the Dragon King seemed to relent. He approached his kneeling son and bent as though to kiss his brow.  
Then the cruel dragon opened his maw and breathed his hottest flame across his sons face.  
He burned half the young Prince’s face away as his son screamed in agony.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The Dragon King then proclaimed that his injured son was forever banished from the kingdom of the dragons until he can find a way to pluck the moon from the sky and bring it as a gift to his father.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The young Dragon Prince protested, for how could he search all the lands for the moon. Any dragon that left their lands would be killed. The Dragon King smiled and cast a curse upon his son to transform him into a human.  
The only sign left of his true majesty were the crimson scales surrounding his left eye where his father had so cruelly burned him.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

Before seven suns had risen the brave young Dragon Prince had set out on his impossible quest. His eyes like gleaming gold and his swords as hard as dragon claws. Forbidden to return to his beloved people until he had completed it.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal. 

The people of the Dragon Kingdom, the people of scale and flame, eagerly await the day their kind and clever prince returns.

The little Dragon Prince was ever loyal to his people.  
And the people are ever loyal and love him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be completely clear this tale has absolutely nothing to do with Fire Lord Ozai. *cough, cough* Just a spirit tale... honest... *slowly edges out the door*


End file.
